inquisitorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inquisitor Wiki
Im the Grim Dark of the 41st Millenium, there is only war... Inquisitor RPG - Untold Legends ist ein Fan-gemachtes Pen & Paper Rollenspiel, das im Warhammer 40k Universum angesiedelt ist. Sie erzählt die Geschichten von unbekannten Helden, durch dessen Taten das Universum mitgestaltet wird. Es soll eine möglichst große Spielplattform für die verschiedensten Wesen des Warhammer Universums bilden. Das Haupthema des Systems ist: Wahrer Heroismus, Tragik, Freundschaft, Loyalität, Verrat und Hoffnung. Im Moment befindet sich die 2. Edition von Inquisitor in der Testphase. Verbesserungsvorschläge und sonstige Ideen werden im Moment von jedem Spieler angenommen. Die Vorschläge werden hier gesammelt und diskutiert: Vorschläge . thumb|center|500 px|History of the 40k. Universe "What is courage then? Is it the response of fight over fight when danger looms sudden and unexpected? '' ''No, such mere animal instinct! Courage rather is the willfull scorn of death, and the deliberate acceptance of suffering, for honour, for duty, or for the Emperor. '' ''Beyond this,the true glory, is the will to face horror, to turn death upon itself, to strangle nightmare with bare hands, and to do it unsung and unknown for the salvation of mankind." '- Inquisitor Silas Marr, Ordo Xenos-' Last Stand: Last Stand ist ein Arcade-Mode für =II=, bei der die Spielergruppe so viele Wellen von Gegnern besiegen muss, wie sie kann, bevor sie selber überrant wird. Die Auswirkungen auf die Charaktere während Last Stand sind nie permanent und haben grundsätzlich auf die Storyline keine Auswirkungen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen davon sind Boni und Mali durch Sieg und Massaker (Chronik ). I. Vorbereitung: *Die Spieler suchen sich eine feindliche Rasse aus und platzieren sich auf einem 50x50m großem Spielfeld, das zufällig generiert wird (Art und Gelände). II. Ablauf: *Last Stand besteht aus einer Anzahl an Wellen. Jede Welle beginnt mit dem Erscheinen von Gegnern und endet erst mit dem Tod oder Flucht aller Feinde bzw. Tod oder Flucht aller Spieler. *Jede Welle generiert gegnerische Truppen in einer bestimmten Magnitude-Wert Höhe. Die erste Runde beginnt immer mit Truppen im Wert von 10 Magnitude. Jede folgende Welle verdoppelt den vorherigen Wert (d.h. Welle 2 = 20 Magnitude, Welle 3 = 40 Magnitude etc.). Die jeweiligen Magnitudes erscheinen auf einer zufällig bestimmten Startseite. Magntiudes, die auf der gleichen Startseite erscheinen können von der Inquisition zu einer großen Magnitude zusammengefasst werden. *Würfel 1W6 für jede generierte Magnitude. Bei jedem Wurfergebnis von '6' wird der Trupp durch eine Elite Auswahl ersetzt. *In jeder Welle können 30 Magnitude gegen ein Transportfahrzeug oder 50 Magnitude gegen einen Kampfpanzer oder Kampfläufer ausgetauscht werden. *Bei jeder dritten Wellen werden 1/3 der Gesamtmagnitude (mindestens aber 30 Magnitude) gegen einen einzelnen Master Level Gegner eingetauscht. *Gegnerische Waffen können innerhalb einer Welle erbeutet und verwendet werden. Am Ende der Welle verlieren Charaktere alle erbeutete Gegenstände. Leichen verschwinden ebenfalls. Ausnahmen bilden Leichnahme von Master Level Gegnern, Fahrzeug Wracks und Schäden am Gelände. *Am Ende jeder Weller erhält jeder noch aktive Spieler 3 Runden Zeit, um sich auf die nächste Welle vorzubereiten (nachladen, neupositionieren, Wunden versorgen etc.) und regeneriert einen Punkt Fatigue oder erlangt automatisch wieder das Bewusstsein oder überwindet den Einfluss von Angst. Beachte, dass die Spieler keine neue Munition erhalten. *Tote Spieler und Spieler, die während einer Welle vom Spielfeld geflohen sind, nehmen an dieser Partie von Last Stand nicht mehr Teil. III. Ende: *Das Spiel endet, wenn die Spieler 3 + X (Anzahl an Spieler) Wellen überstanden haben (Sieg!) oder wenn zuvor alle Spieler ausgeschaltet oder geflohen sind. *Gewinnen die Spieler Last Stand, erhalten alle Teilnehmer 1 EXP. Einer von den Spielern bestimmter Charakter erhält einen zusätzlich EXP. *Verlieren die Spieler hingegen innerhalb von X (Anzahl an Spieler) Wellen, so wurden sie massakriert (Massaker!). In diesem Fall verlieren alle Charaktere in der Storyline 1 Willpower zum Beginn des Abends. Sollten Charaktere keine Willpower besitzen, erhalten sie stattdessen einen Punkt temporäre Insanity. Chronik: I. Freiburg : 1. =I= :: -) Die Achilles-Saga (Alpha Phase) 845-900.M41 :: 0) Test-Run (Beta Phase) 867.M41 :: a) Prologe (Beta Phase) 867.M41 :: b) Der Thronlose König 954.M41 :: c) Die Waylander-Saga 955.M41 :: d) Die Druss-Saga 956-962.M41 :: e) The Lance Breaker 963.M41 :: f) Die Exoditen von Athel Loren 964.M41 :: g) Im Reich des Wolfes 964-968.M41 :: h) Der Ogrin und der Sandwurm 969.M41 :: i) Snake Eater 970.M41 :: j) Wölfe im All 972-992.M41 :: k) Im Land der Spartaner 993.M41 :: l) Der Priester des Social Combats 993.M41 :: m) Battle to the Abyss 994.M41 : 2. =II= :: a) Die Legende von Thor (Alpha Phase) 999.M41 :: b) Nimbs Welt (Beta Phase) 990.M41 :: c) Die Legende von Leoric (Beta Phase) 999.M41 :: d) Megacity I (Beta Phase) 968.M41 :: f) Die Legende von Chuculain (Beta Phase) :: II. Münster Dramatis Personae: I. Freiburg (Drenai) * Aeneas * Arwen *Chuculain * Dexter * Hayate (RIP 963.M41) * Juggernaut *Leoric * Ramantus *Thor (<>) (Megacity I) * Darius Balboa (RIP 968.M41) * Brad Pitt (MIA 968.M41) * Xarl * Gardos * Weasle (Sonstiges) * Andurius (MIA 867.M41) * Dragoniris (RIP 970.M41) * Leif * Nimb * Sevatar II. Münster Wichtige NSCs: I. Freiburg : 1. Allgemein: * Achilles "the Spirit Lancer" * Bison * Druss "die Legende" * Gilgamesh * Karnak * Ulric * Waylander : 2. Saga des Hayate: *General Mike *Haihatchi "the Lancebreaker" : 3. Saga des Chuchulain: * Arina (RIP 949.M41) * Deichtire * Der Einer * Exilrion * Fergus * Scetach (RIP 957.M41) * Tiberian Lazerus : : 4. Saga des Leoric: * Aleph "der große Löwe" * Anna * Dirk * Sabretooth : 5. Saga des Thor: * Grom "die Donnerfaust" : 6. Megacity: * Mad Max * Officer Kerstin Tischer * Officer Jakob * Sly * Ivan * Wissel Wichtige Organisationen, Völker und Bündnisse -Drenei -Sathulie -Exoditen aus Athel Loren -Der Drache -Die Harlequintruppe -(menschliche)Kroots -Vagrier Location: I. Calixis Sector thumb|left|800px|Calixis Sector II. Koronus Expanse thumb|left|800px|Koronus Expanse : : Letzte Aktivitäten WIP - Abilities -> 0.9.4 - Charaktergenerierung -> 0.9.4 - Zufalls-Wettertabelle - Regelpaket für Welten Regeln Charaktergenerierung Hauptregelwerk 0.9.4. Fernkampfwaffen 0.8 Nahkampfwaffen 0.8 Rüstungen 0.8.1 Steigerungsneuerungen: *Charakterportrait -> Appearance +1 *Bemalte Charakter-Miniatur -> Background +1 *Ausgearbeiteter Charakterhintergrund auf Wiki -> Erhält einmalig 50 Thrones *Chronik über Szenario angefertigt -> +1 XP Neueste Bilder im Wiki Infos: *Bestandschutz wird gewährt, wenn die Ausrüstung bzw. Background dem Charakter schon lange anhängt, er sie regelmäßig nutze und ihr Hintergrund ausgearbeitet ist. *Chuculain erhält +10 XP gutgeschrieben, bestehend aus XP von Dragoniris und Philipps großen Einsatz, um =I= voranzubringen. *Thor erhält +6 XP gutgeschrieben, bestehend aus den XP von Andurius. Kategorie:Wiki